


A Love From Another Time

by TinyInsignificantHumans



Series: RoyEd Week 2018 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ed is protective of Winry, Ed typical swearing, M/M, Maes is a lovable dork regardless of universe, Public Kissing, Reincarnation, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyInsignificantHumans/pseuds/TinyInsignificantHumans
Summary: Edward regrets agreeing to go with Winry to this stupid thing the moment he arrives. Its an awful way to spend his night; at least it was until the dark and cocky stranger swept into it. Now Edward couldn't get the other man out of his head, or the feeling like he knew him.





	A Love From Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> RoyEd Week 2018  
> Day 3 – Canon/AU
> 
> I struggled with this theme the most as it was so vague but I was struck with an idea. I'm not sure how well it worked out, but I'm happy enough with it. What do you guys think?

This was possibly the most ridiculous of Winry's ideas. Ed had told her as much too, on a number of occasions. It was bad enough that she felt the need to drag him along, but the fact that she had signed them both up to this was just fucking ridiculous and he was going to kill her. It was the thought of getting back at her with something equally awful as the man sitting across from him that kept him looking vaguely interested, but when the little bell rang out signalling that the man was to get up and be replaced by another boring businessman or creepy sleaze Edward sighed in relief. 

Speed dating. Winry's idea of a fun Friday night was to sit in a run down bar and have dozens of men try their worst pickup lines on her. Naturally, since Al was too innocent for this bullshit – and had pulled the “I have loads of coursework to do” card – Edward had no choice but to come along. When he had eventually given Winry his reluctant agreement to join her, he thought that he was just gonna tag along and get drunk while she 'dated' and be there just in case someone needed a violent reminder of what it means when people say no. Winry had been pretty silent about the whole the part where she'd signed him up too and he was going to kill her. Half these guys weren't even interested in men and had all acted like Edward was some serial rapist before he explained that he was just tagging along to keep the hot blonde safe. After that they always spoke about football or the stock market and Edward wanted to die either way.

“According to the second law of thermodynamics, you’re supposed to share your hotness with me.”  
A voice said, and Edward looked up at easily one of the most attractive men he had ever had the chance to look at. Tall, dark and far too handsome than he had any right to be, the newcomer eased himself into the chair opposite Edward, leaning forward with his hands steepled in front of him and an arrogant smirk across those lips. A strong sense of deja vu hit Edward and he blinked stupidly for a moment at the man. 

“You assume I know the second law of thermodynamics.” Ed said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, raising a challenging eyebrow. The man just smirked more at him, and Edward wanted to hit the cocky bastard. Edward also wanted to kiss the cocky bastard until they were both light-headed from the lack of oxygen so clearly his brain had short circuited and could no longer be allowed to make its own decisions.

“A little birdy told me that you do.”

“Winry. She's so dead.” Ed muttered, glancing across the room and meeting his friend's eyes. She grinned at him, gave him a thumb's up and turned back to her date. Sighing, Edward turned back to his own date, refusing to let himself check him out. “So, science pick up lines, huh?”

“I have loads if you want to hear more?”

Edward had to admit, he was curious. This man seemed interested in him, at least enough at the moment that he wanted hit on him, and so far the conversation didn't seem like it was going to go to the previous two topics he'd been spoken at about. “Sure. Why the hell not. Make me laugh.”

“Your clothes look great on you, but they would look even better accelerating towards the floor at 9.8 m/s.” 

The man said, now openly grinning at Edward. Something about him was so familiar. Had they met before? Edward just couldn't shake the feeling that he had known this stranger for years, had grown up around him but that made no sense. He would definitely remember someone this sexy and intelligent, especially growing up in their backwater little village in the ass-end of nowhere. Granted, since having moving to the city a year ago, Edward had met a range of different people now, but he was sure that none of them were this man. Edward bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling at the small furrow in the man's brow as he pouted at Edward's lack of laughter at his rubbish pickup lines. Edward just rolled his eyes and took a mouthful of the vodka and coke that he'd been nursing for half an hour now.

“Hm. Guess not. Well, how about this? I must be a diamond now, because you just gave me a hardness of 10.” The man practically purred it at Edward, and the blonde almost choked on his drink when a foot slowly trailed its way up the inside of his leg. 

“Fucking hell.” Edward muttered when he was able to breathe through the coughing fit that had claimed him. His eyes were watering and while the other man had looked concerned he was now just openly laughing, and that was easily the most infectious noise Edward had ever heard. He let himself laugh, which felt nice but also irritated his throat a little from previously trying to inhale his vodka. The other man just smirked at him. 

“Have you ever wanted to ride a mustang?” The stranger asked and Edward frowned a little at the change of subject. He shook his head in reply. Horse riding wasn't something he'd ever had an interest in, and thankfully, it wasn't something Winry was bothered by trying either so he hadn't been forced into it. The man leaned forward, almost too close and his voice dropped to a whisper that made Edward shiver with a want that he hadn't experienced before, but one that was so familiar. “Could I change your mind if I told you my name is Mustang?”

Edward snorted at that, he really didn't have a choice otherwise. “That was worse than the science pickup lines.” His tone lacked any bite though, and the incredibly cheesy pickup lines were making him smile despite his best efforts to remain a miserable shit. “So, Mustang? Is that actually your name?”

The man laughed that damn laugh again; the one that turned Ed's guts to jelly and made him want to melt to the melody of that noise. Fuck, when had he turned into such a girl about this shit? Edward mentally kicked himself, he didn't have time to be swooning over some jackass - albeit a gorgeous one – in a bar. He needed to focus on helping Al and Winry, he needed to focus on giving his dysfunctional little family the best live he could give them.

“Roy Mustang.” The man – Roy – informed him, stupid smirk firmly in place. Edward hated him; hated the confidence that rolled off of him. He knew that he was hot as fuck, and he knew that most of the eyes in the room were on him. Edward watched as the man pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket and then reached out to grab Edward's arm. By the time Ed knew what was happening, Roy had a gentle but surprisingly firm hold of his wrist and had pushed Ed's sleeve up to reveal his wrist.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Edward snapped, trying to pull away but Roy was stronger than he looked, and the pen was drawing something on his skin. The bell to signal the end of their time together rang out just as Roy finished drawing whatever it was on Ed's skin, but before the blonde could even look at it, Roy had turned his hand over and raised it to his mouth, placing a delicate kiss on the back of it that did not make Edward blush. He'd kick anyone's ass that tried to claim otherwise.

“Its been a pleasure to be in your company. Perhaps we'll meet again.” 

And with that Roy was off, and Edward watched as he moved on to the next table with a wink in Ed's direction. After a moment of watching the other man, Edward turned his attention to his wrist just as his next date sat down. A number; Roy's number. Fuck, now he was smiling at his wrist like a moron and the dude opposite him was asking him something. The rest of the evening was going to drag now that Edward was sure that he had met the most interesting guy here.

There was only a few more dates that Edward had to suffer politely through and by the time he had downed the last of his drink Winry was at his side, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. A quick scan of the room didn't locate Roy and Edward forced himself to ignore the wave of disappointment as he tugged at his sleeve and turned his attention to the girl at his side. 

“Win, that was awful, the fuck are you so excited about?” It was a snarl really, but she knew that he would have hated every moment of this stupid night. 

“Oh Ed, don't be like that. It was fun! And you totally want that Roy guy.” Winry said, knocking her hip into his with a wiggle of her eyebrow. She looped her arm through Ed's and pulled him towards the door as he grumbled. Almost every guy in the room watched them as they left, and Edward couldn't help the fierce urge to tug her closer. He didn't like those looks, not ever but especially when they were aimed at his friend. Naturally, Winry was oblivious to the hungry eyes that were following her as Edward glared back at them. 

The night air was cold, and as they walked down the street Winry started shivering a little. Edward stopped her, shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, before he continued to walk towards a different bar, one that was less run down according to Winry. He was just happy to be out of that last one. She smiled at him and had just tugged the jacket around herself tighter when a voice broke their silence.

“Gorgeous, intelligent and a gentleman.” Edward turned at the voice, seeing Roy leaning against the doorway to a small cafe, hands in his pockets looking like a fucking model. “She's a lucky girl. Definitely hit the jackpot with you.”

“She's practically my sister, don't make it weird.” Edward muttered, ignoring the blush that warmed his cheeks. He didn't want to, and he did what he could to stop himself, but his gaze had to roam down Roy's body. There really was no choice. Damn, the man was stunning, and Edward had no doubt that his body would look as perfect out of those clothes as it did in them. “The hell are you doing anyway? Its kinda creepy to just be loitering around at night watching people.”

Winry punched him in the arm for it, shooting him a glare at his tone. Edward just rubbed his arm and pulled a face at her. She might think this bastard was perfect for him, but Edward didn't want anyone and he certainly didn't need Winry of all people matchmaking for him.

“I'm waiting for a friend. He's in there currently swooning over his beautifully perfect future wife.” Roy explained, gesturing to the window at his back, and sure enough there was a couple in there who looked completely lost with each other, “At least that's what he likes to tell me every hour. He only met her a few months ago. Really I would have never heard the end of it if we hadn't stopped here on the way to the bar. You two are more than welcome to join us.”

“I think we're good, thanks...” Edward started, before he was interrupted by the girl at his side.

“We'd love to!” She was evil, pure and simple.

\- 

It was hours later that saw Roy and Edward alone in their corner booth. Winry and Roy's friend, Maes, had went up to the bar together to get drinks, an action that Edward knew didn't require them both to go and was entirely set up to leave him alone with Roy. Edward turned in his seat to fully face the man who was lounged next to him looking good enough to lick – or was that just the alcohol in his system? “Roy,” Good start, that had gotten the man's undivided attention and brought a wave of deja vu with it at the curious look in the man's eyes. Edward couldn't explain it, but in the moment for a few seconds he was completely in love with this man. “I feel like I know you.”

“I know.” Roy said with a smile, reaching out to tug a stray strand of golden hair behind Ed's ear. “I feel the same. Whenever I look at you I just get this sense that I've known you for years, that I've cared for you for all of them as strongly as the last. I can't explain it.” Roy's hand was still raised, his palm warm against Edward's cheek. It was distracting, almost entirely so, but Edward was still able focus on Roy's words, and the way his stomach twisted in thrilled anticipation. “Perhaps we were lovers in a past life.”

“Do you actually believe that?” Edward replied, but he wasn't sure if Roy would hear it, not with the way his voice trembled as he tried to force his words to make sense. The pad of Roy's thumb was slightly rough – but oddly comforting – against his cheekbone and when Roy just offered him a small smile he just couldn't take it any more.

With more confidence than he had, Edward shifted onto his knees and kissed Roy. It was hard and rough and perfect. Roy didn't hesitate, and soon Edward was straddling Roy's thighs, his ass resting on Roy's legs as he kissed the other man. Sparks bloomed in his mind, blazing across the backs of his eyes as Roy's tongue brushed his own. Kissing Roy was like fire. Powerful, and bright. Deadly and beautiful and Edward didn't care about anything else in that moment. Maybe Roy was right, maybe they had been lovers in a past life, in another time with a completely different story and ending. As long as it ended with Edward in Roy's arms, encircled by his warmth, Ed was pretty sure he could live with that.


End file.
